Vampire Knight Wonderland
by Missymysto
Summary: Alice is trapped in the land of fiction without a way back to the real world. In Vampire Knight dangers are real and death is right around the corner. With her knowledge of the future, will Alice change things for better or worse, and will she ever escape her Wonderland? As she pastes a smile onto her face, she tries to survive in the dangerous world that is not her own...
1. Chapter 1

Thanks if you take the time to read this!

Reviewers get cookies, and anybody who favorites will get a pocket sized elephant too! I'm hoping to update often so please stick around and read on!

(*)

Boredom is a strange thing that does strange things to many of us. For example, my boredom compelled me to look up something absolutely stupid and absolutely impossible. But do you want to know what the strange thing is? What I looked up was effective.

What I looked up actually _worked._

*.*.*

It was a typical Friday night for me. I was sitting at my desk in front of my computer, reading fan fiction and eating potato chips even more epicly than Light Yagami.

"I'll take a potato chip… and **eat** it!" I say to myself, grinning ear to ear.

My smile soon died though because I had – sadly – allowed myself enough time to realize how bored I really was.

I clicked onto Google search and my fingers hovered over the keyboard as I wondered what I should write.

_I know!_

As my happy mood returned so did my creativeness. 'How to go into an anime,' I typed in. A thousand billion suggestions popped up (okay, more like twenty) and I clicked the first one.

'Pack a bag' came up in cursive writing. I didn't bother, knowing that it wouldn't work anyway. Clicking on next, I read the second set of instructions. 'Think of the anime' popped onto the screen.

_Vampire knight, _

_Vampire knight, _

_Vampire knight!_ I thought.

I only glimpsed the last instruction and it never really registered since I was already falling down, down and down into the uncertainty of nothingness.

(*)

Tell me how I did! I'll update as often as possible so check weekly and hopefully a new chapter will await. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just wanna thank - and give a cupcake - to AnimeLover10811 for following already!

Here is your cupcake! *hands her a crumb*

I kinda ate a bit... Anyways guys, reviews are for a kitty now! :)

(*)

I woke up in a familiar area, but I couldn't quite place where.

The woods were dark and silent until I heard the scream. The voice was so familiar... Everything was.

Hold on!

"Holy crap!" I screamed, finally recognising it.

That was Yuki!

I ran through the woods, pulling back branches and ignoring the many cuts I had gathered on my face.

"Yuki, Yuki! Holy crap, how do you even exist? Are you oka-" I cut myself off as I arrived at the scene and burst out in exaggerated laughter.

"Aido, Yuki, do this in private please!" I yelled with an overly big smile. Aido removed his fangs from Yuki's hand - I was glad to know that I was in the beginning of the series at least - and in seconds was by my side.

"Who might you be, beautiful?" He asked, ever the flirt, "You know, you smell delicious... Maybe even better than Yuki. May I partake... From your neck?"

What?

"No!" I said, struggling to hide how scared I was, "You may not, Aido. If you do-" I whispered this part, "-I'll tell Kaname about your collection of all of his things." Aido instantly let go of me as if I was made out of fire.

"Burn!" I yelled in his face, sticking up my middle finger, "Perfect blackmail material!"

He pouted for a second before suddenly acting very sheepish and scared.

I turned around. "Huh- woah! Kaname, personal space dude!" I screamed at him, "And by the way, I've been wanting to tell you this for ages, don't be such a pedo! Yuki is innocent no matter how many wedding vows she made to you when she had her memo-" I was cut off by the pureblood's hand.

"We will talk later, hmm?"

He turned to the pureblood princess. "Yuki," he said affectionately, "you've had a big, scary night. Did Aido hurt you in any way?"

"Oh, no, no, of course not! It was only a tiny bite, more like a nibble really!"

Kaname's eyes softened. "Yuki, go to bed. You must be tired."

She yawned. "Yeah, I am," she mumbled before collapsing into his arms.

He smiled at his unknowing sister before turning to me, the girl who knew too much.

Kaname glared.

"Shall we talk?"

(*)

Hahahaha lolololol left it on a cliffhanger!

Will Kaname instantly kill poor Alice?

Will Alice become Mary-Sue? Noo way! I hate Mary-Sues!

By the way I'm sorry these chapters aren't very long, I've been really tired lately so bear with me :)

Anyways I hope you're enjoying so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, sit down." Kaname said, gesturing towards a plush chair.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

He walked to the window. "I would like you to know that Cross Academy is a peaceful place and I will kill anybody who destroys that peace. Just bear that in mind as we talk."

I shivered in the red seat and looking up at him, I decided not to answer his questions. "Who am I? Well, my first name is... Zero. I'm Zero Kiryu!" I said brightly, "No wait. That's a boy's name... I'm Maria Kurenai! Yes! No, she's too girly... And plus you don't know who she is yet! Okay, I've decided! I'm going to be Yuki Kuran!"

In seconds Kaname was right up against my face with his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"That was my second question, Miss...?"

"Alice!" I squeaked out.

"Miss Alice. How do you know about Yuki?"

"Spoilers!" I answered mysteriously. (AN: Oh how I love Doctor Who! :P)

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Alice. As such, you will be entering the academy. If you ruin my game, you will die. If you harm Yuki, you will be tortured for the rest of your life. Remember that." I shivered.

I certainly would.

*.*.*

Three days later, and I was in a short skirt.

"Hell no!" I shouted, "I refuse to wear that!"

"B-But Alice... You look so adorable!" My 'father' shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.

"No way, Vampire Hunter!" He instantly stopped, serious mode kicking in.

"Kaname told me you knew a lot... But not this much. Alice, you are dangerous. You seem to know everything, and knowledge is the greatest power. Please, don't abuse this power and tell anybody the secrets you know. I don't know how you obtained so much information, but don't let it leak out. If you do, your memories will have to be erased."

What?

This, I was not told.

I didn't want to forget anything.

I'd forgotten - oh, how ironic - that it only took a wave of a vampire's hand to remove everything I knew.

Frowning, I walked into my room and looked over my bare walls.

I needed to do something with them.

I needed to do something with them, but... I was too lazy.

So I walked to my bed and sat down on my lazy ass, then went to sleep.

*.*.*

When I woke up, I was bored.

As I have said before, boredom does strange things to me.

First, I knocked on Yuki's door and grinned as she came out in her nightgown looking very much like some terribly rude person just woke her up.

"Hey Yuki, I wanna do something fun!"

Yuki smiled like the polite person she was, very politely said "No thanks, Alice, I'm tired," and very very politely shut the door in my face.

I frowned.

That wasn't the Yuki I had known for three days.

I shrugged it off, blaming it on lack of sleep because of guardian duties. That and the fact that I had messed up the storyline slightly when Aido bit her; he took much more blood than he should have.

Next, I knocked on Zero's door. He opened it, took one look at my face, and slammed it shut again.

I was slightly annoyed because I hadn't even done anything to him, except:

-Steal Bloody Rose (I'll never do that again)

-Spray holy water on him (What!? I wanted to know what would happen!)

-Asked why he couldn't sparkle (I mean seriously, Kaname can!)

And -Gave him tablets for his anger issues (along with blood tablets)

I could go on, but I won't.

Anyway, he shut the door on my so I went to my final destination. The Moon Dorm!

(*)

Hey guys! The chapter after next gets really good, so stick around!

Also, to any Death Note fans out there, check out my crackfic, 'A Worm in Light's Apple?'

I like it, and I'm a Light hater so check it out - for the ppl who go for Kira, there's a chapter annoying L! :)

Anyways, bye till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just want to start this off by giving a massive thank you to inuyashafavfan and a cat to AnimeLover! Thanks guys!  
（ﾟ､ ｡ 7  
l、 ヽ  
じしf, )ノ 

(*)

Smiling, I walked along the cobble path towards the Moon Dorm.

I reached the warden and said, "Daughter of Cross coming through with important business!"

He seemed very hesitant to let me go, so I gave him my best ever kitty cat eyes (I don't like puppy dogs). He sighed and said in monotone, "You may pass."

"Thank you!" I said grinning, and rushed into the vampire's domain.

"Heeey peeps!" I shouted maniacally up the stairs.

Aido and Kain came down looking very fed up.

"Do you want to play guys? I wanna play hide and seek!" I grinned, hiding the fact that I was still scared of them.

Aido because he had almost bitten me, and Kain because he watched Aido try to bite me, and because he could be Zero's long lost triplet. They were both just as scary.

"Ichijo!" I shouted, "Shiki! Rima! Ruka! Kaname!"

Within seconds they were a foot away from me. Well, except for Ruka. Her hand was wrapped around my neck in an uncomfortable position as she hissed in my ear, "That's _Lord_ Kaname to you, human."

I huffed. Well _someone_ got up on the wrong side of the coffin.

"Hey guys, do ya wanna play hide and seek?" They stared blankly for a second.

Kaname simply walked away and Ruka followed after - not so politely - declining.

Shiki and Rima mumbled together, "Nope," with their mouths too full of pocky to answer properly.

Kain walked away, gesturing for Aido to do the same, but Aido was by my side and too busy to notice his cousin. "I'll play with you, Alice," he purred suggestively in my ear.

And that was my signal to leave.

*.*.*

"Headmaster!" I asked, "Can I go to town?"

"No, Alice. You can if Zero will take you, but not alone." I groaned in my head.

Zero would never agree, and anyway I wanted to be alone.

"Please, daddy?" I said sweetly, knowing that that was my infinite trump card.

In seconds he had suffocated me in a hug. "Aww, my daughter's so cuuute!" He cried to the invisible audience in the air. "Of course you can go Alice!"

"Thanks!" I said and detached myself from him.

I was out before he knew what he had agreed to.

(*)

**COMPETITION!**

Hey guys, as this bold title suggests I'm holding a week long competition!

You may have guessed, but if you haven't I'm putting a level E into the story, and I want you to describe his / her characteristics!

Leave a review to tell me and may the best level E win!

Let the comp begin!

*If I have nooo ppl who enter the comp I will make the level E up myself, but I want your ideas and my character won't be half as good. Plus, the winner gets a rainbow unicorn, a hug, a cookie and a pocket sized elephant! :)

So what are you waiting for?

Bye!


	5. Ultra Sorry! :(

Hey guys, I just want to say sorry for not updating on a weekly basis.

I haven't had the time sadly because I've been going to this sleepover and that camp and this study group because with all the time off I haven't been getting much work in.

So sorry I won't be updating for a little while, and especially sorry to AnimeLover, who won but unfortunately won't be getting her level E chapter at the moment.

I'm too exhausted to write, and my teacher is getting really mad at me now since I'm writing in class. She banned my book.

Anyway, bye guys and sorry a million times :)

Just remember... Feel free to leave a review about how much you want me to continue. But yea guys, I'm too tired to write atm ':)


	6. Chapter 5

I walked along the cobble paths of whichever town Vampire Knight was set in. I couldn't remember, but it wasn't like I really had to, and remembering the name of a town wasn't really my first priority.

A flash of pink caught my eye and I turned to see a small cake shop. My green eyes widened considerably as I caught sight of a huge strawberry shortcake lying on display behind the counter glass. Now, I wasn't fat (I normally stuck to a diet of light crackers and salad), but when it came to cake I was just like Honey and L. It was my one true weakness.

I was inside in a flash.

"I'll have this one!" I said loudly to the teenage girl standing boredly at the counter playing flappy bird on her iPhone.

She looked up and said rather rudely, "Read the sign. It's just for show; some old lady is having it for her daughter's birthday." I almost cried then and there.

No strawberry cake for me! :(

So I chose a slice of chocolate mud cake and a vanilla milkshake and slid into a seat near the back. They tasted like Heaven. Angel cake, that was what I was now calling this chocolate slice of paradise. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught something blue and white running past.

I ignored it and focused on my angel cake.

*.*.*

I had been on a crazy shopping spree; I'd dyed my hair black with blue stripes, I'd gotten an awesome new black leather jacket and I had even gotten some cool red contacts. I had also eaten my heart out.

Six hours and ten cafés later and I was full.

My stomach had protested from the fourth café but I ate mouthful after mouthful of my favourite sugar source, too greedy and happy to really consider just how much I was eating. So now I moved sluggishly, dragging my feet through the streets and hoping to Kira that I could miraculously find my way back to Cross Academy.

Huh? My eyes widened.

There it was, that flash of blue movement I had seen at the Heaven cake place.

I squinted and soon decided that it was my imagination; there was nobody there. I think I knew that I was kidding myself. There was definitely somebody there, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

But still, even if I convinced myself that it wasn't real, I shouldn't have been surprised when hands grabbed me from the back and I was knocked out.

*.*.*

I woke up in an alleyway.

My newly dyed hair covered my red contacts and I flipped the strands back so I could see.

When I did, I saw my saviour.

"Help me!" I weakly shouted, exhausted from whatever that vampire did to me. Zero looked at my weak form and glared.

"Never. You're a monster."

What? No. I wasn't a monster!

"No! Zero, help me! C'mon! Please..." I stayed conscious just long enough to watch him walk away.

*.*.*

Finally, I was fully awake.

My breathing came shallowly and I could've sworn that my heart was purposely trying to break out of my chest, but I was alive.

When I looked up at the thing in front of me my heart shrank back into the very depths of me, trying to hide from this beast. This beast in human form.

She was gorgeous, her hair a deep black and her eyes an icy blue. But she was so... Cold.

She looked detached from the world, and while I could clearly see that she was level E, there was a wisdom and intelligence in her eyes that marked her as truly special.

She wore an obviously treasured cherry blossom necklace and looked to be around twenty; her body was perfectly sculpted and her cheekbones sat high and proud in a cocky position on her face. Still, despite all this, she had a certain warmness about her. I couldn't help but pity her for reasons that I didn't know.

"I am Norowa Jinsei, and you are my meal for the next month or so." I simply stared at her, taking in her delicate yet strong beauty and her knee high leather boots and her little black dress.

"You're beautiful," I breathed without thinking, "And I want to stay with you but... I have to go..."

Norowa chuckled darkly.

"You are amusing. One to actually withstand my charm? That is something. And I apologise dearly, but you are - as I said - my meal for the next few months."

(*)

Hey guys! I was so excited about this chapter and I still am! 800 words - that's a lot for me :)

Thanks for waiting and I hoped you enjoyed it.

To AnimeLover10811, I changed a few things to make it flow better, but kept the main idea of your level E. I'm glad that you entered and took so much time with your answer :)


	7. Chapter 6

But... "I don't want to stay," I said, frowning.

Stronger, I said, "I don't want to be your stupid meal! Let me go home!"

Norowa glared, strutting over to me and putting two strong, manicured fingers on my chin. Blood dripped down my face from her sharp nails and she licked it all off, finishing at my neck.

"Child," she started, "Can't you tell? I've already sucked you dry. Why did you think you were so weak when you woke up? I've marked you as mine." I shivered in my corner, watching the beast with weary, scared eyes. "K-keep away!" I stuttered loudly, "Don't touch me!"

My shouting echoed off the walls of wherever I was and I closed my eyes tightly, sure that she'd do something to me.

Norowa narrowed her eyes yet again, coming even closer to me and opening her mouth, revealing pearl fangs in peak condition.

She slapped me - backhanded - drawing more blood, and I screamed, trying to squirm away from this beast in human form. "This is your punishment!" She shouted angrily, losing her mask of calm.

"Don't-" It was too late.

Her fangs pierced my neck hungrily, rapidly, making sure to hit the nerves and damage me; not beyond repair, she needed to feast on me every day, but to cause permanent damage and torture I would be sure never to forget.

"Please sto-" I couldn't even finish that simple plea.

I was out in seconds.

*.*.*

The next few days were spent quietly when I wasn't being used as a human meal, and I was mostly wondering on Zero.

He couldn't really have hated me, right? But then again... I played so many mean tricks on him... But in the anime, he's cold but always there to protect Yuki.

I suppose I'd never be as beautiful - or naive - as Yuki though.

Then I turned angry.

Had he really left me to die just for that? How could he, the little son of a gun! "Aargh!" I kicked the wall with the little strength I had - which was quite hard to do considering that I was still too weak to stand up - and instantly regretted it.

There was now another place that hurt, adding to the growing list.

But the thing that hurt most... Was my heart.

Nobody was looking for me, Norowa had made sure of that.

Honestly, I didn't think anybody wanted to look for me.

I was annoying, and I regretted my stupid actions towards Zero, Yuki, and even the Night Class. Not Ruka though. I hated Ruka.

She hated me too, not that I knew why.

"Norowa! Can I go now?" I called, drawing out 'go'. "Pleassseee?"

She walked up to me and looked at my form in disgust.

"Why are you all happy? Never mind, I don't care. You are tasty, and you'll make a good treat for Her."

"Huh?" I said, confused, "Who? Is it God? Is it?"

"What is with you?" Norowa asked, bending to sniff my neck, "You're not high..." I gave a weird look to the vampire; she was acting too... normal.

"What is with _you_?" I asked, giggling. Maybe I _was_ high.

Just then, a small and pretty girl walked into the room.

"Shizuka!" I cried, greeting her as an old friend, "What brings you here? You aren't going to bite me, are you? That hurts, especially when Meanie over there does it."

Norowa bared her teeth at this new nickname, and Shizuka walked over to me, lifting my chin with her small and frail hands. "What is it with you?" Shizuka - or rather Maria - said to me, sniffing my neck, "You're not high..." I laughed.

"Did you know," I said giggling, "That Meanie said the exact same thing? Haha!" I was acting really strange.

Norowa glared at me, then bowed to Shizuka. "Nice to see you, master."

(*)

Hey guys! :)

I just looked and I have at least one review for every chapter!

Now I have a favour to ask: Keep it going and review this chappie too! :)

Thanx guys, I'm glad you're enjoying so far :P


	8. Chapter 7

Shizuka bowed back to Norowa. "It's great to see you too!" She said in Maria's ridiculously high voice.

Norowa turned to me and started announcing everything about me as if I was some dinner platter - oh wait, I was. "This one's fifteen and three months, twelve days, four minutes, and six, no eight now, seconds old. Blood type is o negative, heart rate 76 beats per minute. She has been somewhat traumatised throughout her life, and is unsteady when looking deep within herself. She's quite a feisty one. Oh, and her name is Alice."

I gape at her, only two words making their way past my frozen lips.

"Stalker much?"

Shizuka - I need to get into the habit of calling her Maria - walked up to me and bent down to where I sat idly in the floor.

"Excuse me, meal, but I don't want you talking to Norowa like that. She is somebody very dear to me, after all." I spat in her face, then laughed at her disgusted expression.

"You're right, Norowa, she is feisty..." I laughed, liking the way that the sound bounced across the cavern-alley-area-thing and echoed along the walls.

You know what, I think I _am_ going crazy.

Anyway...

"Norowa... Can I... Taste her?" My head snapped around.

"No you may not!" I shouted, and Shizuka - Maria - giggled.

"You're acting like you have a choice, silly!" I scrambled back, not wanting her anywhere near me. What if she had blood in her mouth, and it mixed with mine and I turned level E?

"Go away!" I shouted to the girl, "I've had enough of this! I'm not happy anymore!"

"Sorry," Shizuka whispered in my ear, licking right down to my collarbone, "But..." I gasped in pain as her fangs pierced my neck. It hurt so, so damn bad.

"G-get off of me!" She removed her mouth and looked at Norowa.

"She _is_ tasty. But how is she even conscious?" she said in surprise, "Never mind. I want... More..."

I hissed as she bit me again, but stayed still, not wanting to show weakness to this monster of a person.

"No." I said quietly, "No."

Shizuka glanced down at me. "What was that?"

"I said no, just... Get off of me!" I shouted with a newfound strength. "Go away Shizuka!"

The pureblood jumped up as I slapped her, her eyes flashing red as she tried to drive me into the wall. "You think you can fight me, you little brat? You are my meal, a human, a lesser being that I may even _slightly_ care for. But you are _food_, and nothing more than _food_ and you have _no_ right to defy me!" Her words echoed across the cavern, adding to the powerful effect and hitting me like the slap in the face that I had given her moments before.

She leapt off the walls and landed a centimetre away from my face, her large red eyes glowing far too bright.

(Note: To all you guys who don't know how big a centimetre is, I'd say that it's about a quarter of an 's a pretty small distance, anyway. You guys do know how much a quarter is, right?)

I feigned right, then dodged left around Shizuka and ran out past the rubble covering the doorway and into the pitch black street.

I ran flat out; as fast as my - fairly long and strong, but useless for running - legs could carry me. Along the cobble pathway, past that Heaven café and back to the safety of Cross Academy.

I snuck right around to my room, hoping that nobody had noticed that I was gone, then sat on my bed and let all my thoughts come tumbling through. I had just escaped Shizuka Hio, a pureblood vampire.

How the _heck_ did I outrun her?

(*)

Hey guys, another update coming through! I want to thank 'Zoey is the best' (very creative name by the way) for bringing me up to twenty reviews!

I'm aiming for twenty-five now, so let's bring the reviews up with a question time!

Okay, so why do you think Alice could outrun and escape Shizuka?

Answer and I'll pm those who are right! (;

Anyway, bye till next time!


	9. Chapter 8

_I knew this place, it was... My house? Why was I dreaming of my house? _

_I watched myself sit down on the computer chair and spin around once before logging on and pausing. He hands hovered over the keyboard as she thought, and soon she was typing with remarkable speed, pressing enter and sitting back while the loading icon came up. _

_Past Me clicked on a website and some very familiar words popped up. _

_Oh, god. This is the spell... _

_It was actually kinda funny seeing myself do this all over again, especially since when I thought of Vampire Knight I was looking really constipated. _

_A purple hole appeared in the ground and soon Past Me was sucked up, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the final warning. _

'Don't get bitten by a pureblood.'

*.*.*

I woke with a start and ran a hand through my sweaty, matted hair.

I stood up, swaying slightly and walked into the bathroom - which was conveniently placed right beside my bedroom - only to see Zero.

He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and... Was that relief? No. Not in the eyes of the one who had left me to die.

I pushed past him to glance in the mirror, bit soon wished I hadn't. I was a wreck. My freshly dyed hair obviously hadn't been done very well, and it was now back to the caramel colour that it had been before. My contacts had come out who-knows-when, and Norowa had taken my jacket, saying that she liked her meals cold. All in all, my makeover had been a spectacular waste of time.

Zero glanced at me through the mirror, and said something that made me snap. "Are you okay? What happened to make you look like that?"

"Am I _okay_? What _happened_?" I repeated, "Well Zero, I've been in the arms of a level E, and Shizuka Hio, and I have been a living toy and meal for the last week! I have been sucked dry and left for days before being given a glass of water and a slice of bread to keep me going and my blood running fresh, and you ask if I'm okay?" I broke down, crumpling to the ground and burrowing my head in between my knees to hide the tears.

"No, Zero, I am not okay. Not okay at all." I felt a weight on my shoulders and peeked up to see him hugging me. I knew that this was something special, that Zero wasn't one for PDA, but I couldn't forget how he had left me.

"Get off," I muttered, getting up and walking out, "I don't need your sympathy."

*.*.*

"Alice!" My lovely 'father' cried, "Daddy was so worried!"

"Sure..." I said, detangling myself from his hug, "Look... I'm tired, so can I rest?"

"Sorry Alice, but not at the moment," Kaien said, switching to serious mode, "You need medical attention urgently and Kaname has to talk to you." I sighed, knowing that this would not be pretty, and shuffled back in my chair as the pureblood walked in.

We exchanged glares and Cross looked between us. "I'll just leave now."

We didn't take our eyes off each other as the headmaster left his office.

Kaname was the first to speak. "You reek of pureblood and level E. It's disgusting."

I looked him over, then wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You reek of blood tablet. It's so... Hospital-ish and yucky. I don't like hospitals." A bad memory came back to me, but I pushed it away into the corner of my mind to be thought on another day.

Kaname looked at me with faint disgust visible in his red eyes. "Why do you smell of Shizuka Hio?" I turned away, not wanting to tell him what I'd been through.

He didn't care, so he had no right to know.

The pureblood sighed and turned away. "Just don't get Yuki mixed up into this, okay?"

I sighed too, my eyes only softening for a second at the mention of the pureblood princess. She was innocent; There was no need for Yuki to get involved. "

Fine," I said.

Kaname stood up, done with the conversation. "Goodbye," he said, and left.

*.*.*

_"Hey, Alice! Look at me, Alice!" _

_I turned to face my little brother, who was splashing happily in the lake. _

_"Don't go too far from the shore, Ben!" I called, "You've only had a few swimming lessons!" He grinned at me and turned away, grabbing a handful of water and splashing it onto me. _

_"Alice!" Mum yelled from across the park, "Com'ere for a second!" _

_I ran over to help mum with the picnic blanket, but after half a minute heard a muffled sound. "Do you hear something?" I asked her carefully. _

_"No," she answered, "Should I?" I frowned, but didn't dwell on it as I finished setting up the picnic. A few minutes later, I ran back to the lake to tell Ben that the food was ready, but was met with only still water. _

_"Ben?" I called cautiously with a sick feeling lying heavy in my stomach, "Ben? This isn't funny, y'know!" _

_Nothing. _

_The breeze left steady ripples on the lake's surface, and I caught sight of a disturbance on the other side where the ripples stopped. _

_I ventured over, coming to a halt when I caught sight of the body. _

Ben_. _

_"Ben!" I shrieked, tears already leaving marks down my face, "Holy crap, Ben, Ben wake up you frickin' idiot I told you that this isn't funny!" I slapped him left, than right, all the while knowing that it was no use. _

_My little brother was gone._

(*)

One thousand words! Yay!

I liked this chapter, so tell me how I did :D


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up for the second time, shivering. Looking out the window, I realised why. It was raining.

Great big thunder clouds filled the sky and the sun blinded me, peeking out from all of the cracks. The rain fell heavy and strong, dropping to the ground with a steady rhythm. I shivered in my bed, wrapping the blankets more securely around me.

A miserable day to suit my miserable mood.

The dream, no, the _memory_ had been kept locked up for so long. I had hoped that I would never have to see it again, but nothing could hide forever. Now it had broken free, opening the box and pulling itself out with the intent of breaking my heart once more.

Norowa had been right. I had been 'somewhat traumatised throughout my life' and I had tried and failed to forget.

But for now I couldn't think about that.

Life went on, and although Ben's was cut short, I still had reason to live; I had to barge into Kaname's 'game'. I had to make some adjustments to the story, and I had to get home.

I had to give Shizuka and Norowa a beating for treating me like nothing more than a disposable meal, and I had to figure out why I could outrun them both. There were things I had to do here, so I couldn't let emotions get in the way.

With that in mind, I fell into a - thankfully dreamless - sleep to the sound of the storm.

*.*.*

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" A slap to the face woke me from my peaceful slumber.

I opened my eyes and glared at Yuki, who had her hand raised again. Pink rose to her cheeks. "U-um... I'm sorry! You just wouldn't wake up and I had to do something, I mean slapping you probably wasn't really the best thing to do but you wouldn't-" I raised a hand, cutting her off mid-ramble.

"That's nice Yuki," I growled, "Now go away."

She nodded quickly, then turned and ran back out of the door.

Scaring her probably wasn't the best idea - she was, after all, a pureblood with extraordinary powers and an overprotective brother - but nobody, and I mean nobody, interrupts my sleep. However, I was now fully awake.

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned even though I wasn't sleepy and hopped out of bed, then brushed my hair and walked into a Zero-free bathroom, undressing and stepping under the spray of the shower.

I scrubbed away all the dirt and the grime; all of the dried blood and sweat. Inspecting the bite marks, I decided that I hated Norowa. When she bit, she aimed to _hurt_.

I was just grabbing my towel when the door opened.

"Holy _crap_!" I shouted, not actually using 'crap' but a word that had the same meaning, "Out out out, Zero!"

He froze as he looked up to see me, then quickly turned around to leave, however not before saying, "You should've hung a towel on the door. The lock doesn't work." Wow.

That was over so quick.

I turned to the mirror to assess the 'situation' - aka how I looked - and found that my face was a worse shade of red than Mey-rin's when Sebastian catches her.

(AN: Black Butler reference, if you don't get it it just means that she was VERY embarrassed.)

Sighing, I dried off and dressed. I couldn't think of Zero now anyway, not after he had left me. I couldn't - no, I wouldn't - forgive him. Ever.

Even though I may be stupidly in love with him, despite the fact that he's an anime character who is stupidly in love with Yuki.

*.*.*

The next day I was back in a skirt.

"No Yuki!" I shouted, trying to pull away from the pureblood princess, "I don't want to do school, let alone wear a dress! Ow! Don't touch me there!"

Yuki's face turned a bright red but she didn't let go of me as she hauled me through the door. "School time, Alice! You have to keep up!"

"No! I don't want to learn! No way!" I froze when we walked in the door and backed up.

"No, no, no. I will do school, whatever, but not with her!"

Yuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

I looked back up to point the girl out to her, but she was already gone.

I was frowning now too. "W-Where...?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "C'mon Alice, enough with the excuses! Class starts now, we need to get a good seat! Come on!" She lugged me through the isles and I stumbled after her, tripping over my feet to stay by her side.

We took our seats in the usual spot (I don't know what she was on about before, everybody has their own seat - there's no need to take somebody else's) and listened to the drone of the teacher.

Seriously, it was a drone; a constant buzzing in everybody's ears. A pointless buzzing that taught us pointless things which went in one ear and out the other.

I glanced at Zero, who was staring transfixed at my neck where the healing bite marks were exposed. I glared at him in a 'Don't-you-even-think-about-it' kinda way and he looked back at an interesting speck on the wall.

*.*.*

When the - pointless, as I said (Who needs to know about the Second World War?) -lesson was finished, Yuki dragged me outside. "Okay!" She said in her no nonsense tone, "What the hell is up with you and Zero?"

(*)

I don't think this chapter was _perfect_, but it deserves **at least **enough reviews to get us up to 35, right? Thought so.

And I made it a long chappie just for you guys so don't forget to review, tell me what you think of Alice x Zero or another pairing that you'd like! :D

Bye till next time!


	11. Chapter 10

"Nothing Yuki! Nothing at all!" I said frantically, waving my hands about, "I promise!" I placed my crossed fingers behind my back and prayed that she'd forgive me for this.

"Alice! Don't be ridiculous! I saw Zero looking all funny at you, don't play dumb!" Yuki waggled a finger at my face, "Don't lie to me, missy. What is going on between you two?"

I backed away slightly, "Zero an I are just friends!" The words tasted bitter in my mouth; in fact my whole relationship with Zero was bittersweet.

I hated him for leaving me to die, and I loved him, for no good reason that I could think of. It was unconditional, and I think that I subconsciously knew that I would do anything for him, even if it cost me the damned life that he had left alone in that alley when Norowa took me.

And I hated it.

"Yuki, there is nothing between Zero and I. He's all yours to love, even if you have that asshole Kaname to love you forever. Even if Zero will almost die protecting you as Rido- Whoops. And that's enough talking for today, Yuki. Goodnight."

I turned, ignoring Yuki's stunned expression, and ran back to my room where I could cry in peace.

Once on my bed, I let my thoughts flood my mind, and then the flood poured in rivers out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

Why the hell did I have to love Zero? Of all people, I choose the coldest level-D-soon-to-be-level-E around!

Why not Takuma, or even Aido or Shiki? Okay, maybe not Shiki, but why did I have to go for the vampire hunter? Oh, god, I thought, putting my head on my hands, Why why why?

I almost ripped all of my hair out then, hating myself and hating Zero even more for being so damn hot.

Stupid.

My life, is stupid.

I hate it.

It's dumb, it's hopeless, it's pointless, it's - no, it wasn't.

I had things to do and I needed to sort myself out.

I pulled my head up and grabbed a brush, running it through the knotty tangles. Pulling a fresh shirt over my head, I ran the brush over my hair again to remove any extra knots and then put some denim pants on. Admiring my reflection, I popped a Tic Tac in my mouth and breathed into my cupped hand.

Then, ready to go, I grabbed a bag and slung it over my shoulder, opening the door to find... Headmaster Cross.

He looked over my shoulder, peering into my room. "So, Alice, going anywhere?" He said cheerily, "I hope you're not going alone? If you are, you'll have to take this!"

Kaien pulled a chibi Zero out of nowhere, once again reminding me that this was an anime, not real life. So why the heck was I falling in love with one on the main characters?

By this time, Zero was dangling from Cross' hand like a dog, which in fact he did quite look like.

Snapping out of it, I pushed Kaien's hand away and Zero fell down, returning to sexy vampire hunter form and glaring at Cross with a burning hatred that was starting to make me feel a little hot in my stuffy room.

All the more reason to get out, I supposed.

I lowered my head and moved past Zero, pushing past Cross and running out of the doorway. I sprinted across the halls, clutching my bag tightly before jumping over a fence to get to the exit.

And then I saw Aido, Kain and Takuma.

"Alice, stop right now!" Aido called but I kept going, trying not to let the string of curse words radiating my mind to escape my mouth.

"Go away," I muttered, forgetting about the vampires' super hearing.

"I'm sorry Alice, we can't. Lord Kaname has ordered us to keep you out of enemy hands." Takuma almost convinced me to stop, but I just wanted to get away.

Was that to damn much to ask? Could they not leave me alone just for a little bit?

Biting my lip, I speed-walked towards the gates with the vampire trio in tow. My lip twitched.

"Please. Go. Away!" I spun around on my heel and turned to face them. "I don't want to deal with this, okay? Just go back to your dorms and read manga and drink the blood tablet water! Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve tailing me, I don't mind. I have too much to think about like Zero and Shizuka and all the other crap in my life, so leave. Me. Alone!"

They stood there shocked for a second before Takuma stepped up.

"Shizuka? Like, Shizuka Hio?"

I growled and said "Yes! Shizuka, the one who drank me dry!"

He bowed towards me and said gently, "We're sorry."

"We are?" Asked Aido, "Well I do not recall agreeing to apologise to her."

Takuma just elbowed him in the ribs, "We apologise, Lady Alice."

"What?" I asked, confused. Lady Alice?

"You don't know?"

"Umm..."

"You are Shizuka Hio's daughter."

(*)

Oh mah gawd.

I am soo sorry guys, I should've updated sooner!

The reason that I did update is to tell you brilliant peoples that I won't be updating as often because I'm working on These Red Eyes, a new Death Note fic that I've started.

So thanks, I'll still upload chappies, and reviews are always appreciated!

Kisses to you all!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

"W-What?" I asked, stuttering slightly, "No! No, no, and no! S-She - She's not my mother, don't be stupid! I'm human for god's sake! And besides," I said, finding a good argument, "Why would she bite me if I were her own daughter? It _hurt_! Shizuka is kind, sort of! She wouldn't hurt her daughter!"

Takuma looked at me pityingly. "Sorry, Alice, we can't change your bloodlines. You are who you are."

I looked at Kain, begging with my eyes for him to say something but he just grunted and held his hands above his head. "Don't look at me," he said in that indifferent tone of his, "I had nothing to do with this."

I turned my head back towards Takuma, who seemed desperate to say something to console me.

"If it's any help, I don't think you're a full pureblood. After all, Shizuka's still alive and-" he lowered his voice and looked around "-we all know what happened with Yuki."

I crossed my arms and squeezed my eyes tight, waiting to wake up in a sweat-soaked bed like I usually did in a bad dream.

I opened them reluctantly after a few minutes.

Nope.

Still here.

"No, no, no!" I muttered to myself, pacing in a circle and stopping when I realised that it wouldn't do for me to make myself more dizzy than I was already, "No! Not possible, I just have to wake up, and - I know!"

When I had a nightmare, I was just like the next person. Well, as long as the next person always woke up before the fall.

I looked at dream Takuma and Aido, glancing at Kain for a split second before climbing up the wall and preparing to drop.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing!?" Shouted Takuma, losing his friendly personality in an instant and becoming angry and worried, "Alice! Get down!"

I grinned at him. "I've got to wake up!"

"What the - You're not dreaming!"

I had already dropped.

*.*.*

Falling is a strange feeling; It's like you weigh nothing.

Your belly flops and all of a sudden you remember how you fell, and what you will feel when you touch the ground.

But the experience is different for everyone.

I, for example, felt like I had just eaten the entire menu at an expensive restaurant. That's right, I felt sick. You see, you could have just been falling for a mere second, or even less, but time seems to slow down at your will.

Unfortunately, it gets its own ideas at the end and speeds up, letting you crash against the ground.

I was a lucky one; one who never hit the ground.

"Idiot." I looked up at my hero and saviour, taking in the silver hair and the tattoo and the pierced earring and the cold but caring look.

Zero.

"Thanks," I breathed, "I promise you that I will never, _ever_ do that again!"

I shivered in his arms, realising how close I was to him and jumping out.

"U-Um, thanks Zero! Sorry again, I've got to go now; I have to feed Goldie the cat! Um, I meant goldfish!"

He looked at me with his perfect face and raised an eyebrow.

Zero... Was showing... Emotion? What was the world coming to?

He smiled at me softly and I looked up at him and smiled back. He leaned towards me and I stood there, not sure what to do.

This would be my first kiss! I didn't want to close my eyes and pucker up, that'd just be weird-

_Whack_!

"Ow!" I yelled, pushing off him as he aimed his hand again, "My head!"

The corners of his mouth twitched up, "Sorry."

Maybe these things would end with a hit to the back of the head, and maybe they would end with a fairy tale kiss.

But, I think I knew, that the world was coming to good things.

(*)

This was a half romance chapter to say sorry that I won't be updating as often! I was so happy today to see 37 reviews that I wrote this, so I hope you enjoyed :)

And tell me, how many of you thought that that'd end with a kiss?

Fess up!


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning I felt a whole lot better.

It was as if the fog had been lifted, and I could breathe and see, finally.

Shizuka was my mother. I may have hated her (Who was I kidding, I still did hate her) but since she's a pureblood, I could do badass pureblood stuff too! Well, when I finished transforming, that is.

The bite marks had faded, so I was hoping that some super-heal vampire ability had helped it along, but I wasn't so sure. After all, I had had them for quite a while and it was only natural that they would start to close up and heal just like earrings that had been left out for too long.

I sighed and hopped out of bed.

I opened the windows to let some air in, taking in the fresh breeze and the smell of the home ec. class cooking a... Chocolate cake? Yes.

_You know what?_ I decided, _It's was a good day today._

I spoke too soon.

*.*.*

"Alice? Alice, I know you're awake in there! We have to show a new vampire around!" Yuki cried through the wood of the door.

"Huh? No, I dun' wanna!"

"Too bad; it's your duty as a member of the Disciplinary Committee!"

I frowned, dropping my book and sl-o-o-o-o-wly got dressed in the uniform, just to piss Yuki off. I dragged my socks on, 'stumbling' a little with getting the toe on right.

The knocking came faster. "Alice! Hurry up!"

I groaned; why did Yuki have to be so persistent?

Muttering under my breath (it was a good book) I opened the door to see her with her hand raised to alert me once again that I had to get up.

I pushed past her and walked to the moon dorms. Yuki stumbled after me. Slamming open the doors, I yelled, "Okay, where's the new vampire?"

"Keep it down!" Aido shouted from upstairs.

"How about... No!" I answered just as loudly as Yuki appeared behind me panting like she'd run a five mile marathon with a ten tonne bag on her back.

"Don't... Ever... Run... Off... Like... That... Again!" she gasped in between breaths.

It was then that a vampire that I knew all too well appeared at the door. She was cute - for an evil leech - with lilac hair and a small and smug smile. She wore a pretty bow and had a cocky expression adorning her face.

"Hi, Alice!" Maria said happily, "It's funny to see you here!"

I fought back the wave of panic and stared her down. "Why are you here; is it for Zero?"

"No, silly girl, but we'll talk later. Aren't you and Yuki supposed to be showing me around?"

Yuki jolted to attention - I was relieved that she hadn't been listening - and smiled sheepishly at Maria, "Of course! Sorry, I should have listened more carefully to what you two were saying."

She turned to me. "So... Alice... Where do we go first?"

"Why am I meant to choose? You should!"

"No, you-"

"P-please don't fight," Maria said, all cutsie. God, I hated her.

"Sorry!" Yuki said, "Let's check out the gardens, okay Maria? Okay, Alice?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

*.*.*

"Yuki, you should sleep now! You must be tired of showing me around, Alice'll show me the rest, won't you?" I bit my lip to keep from arguing as Yuki left to sleep.

We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Why are you here, if not for Zero?" I growled.

"I'm here for you, silly! You're very powerful, you know, I can't put you to waste! C'mon!" Maria said, playing with the red ribbon in her hair.

"Um, I'm not going anywhere with you..." I said, annoyed that she'd think I'd go with her voluntarily.

The pureblood smiled, her eyes burning a bright blood red. "Who said anything about taking you away? I'm just going to drink you dry right here..."

I let out a scream in the hope of somebody hearing and scrambled away from her.

"Get away!" I yelled, louder this time.

Maria advanced.

I was frozen to the spot; literally. Ice stuck me to the ground and she leapt onto me, biting down dangerously close to the veins.

I... I couldn't breathe! I was rasping now, heaving heavily and wheezing as Maria sucked the life and blood out of me.

"H-hel- Zero?"

_Bang_!

*.*.*

_Blood. _

_Everywhere. _

_Lots and lots of blood that made me want to just wash everything away. _

_My blood. _

_The bad vampire's blood. _

_Lots and lots of hot, sticky blood. _

_'You can wash it away, you know.' _

_'Who... Are you?' I asked the voice. _

_'I am you.' She replied. _

_'So... I can wash it all away?' _

_'Not all, but most, yes.' _

_'Okay!' The blood was cleaned away, and so was I. _

*.*.*

When I opened my eyes I saw a boy.

He was very handsome, and I liked his silver hair. His earring gleamed in the lamplight and a polished gun lay on the table. I shrank away from it. Opening my mouth, I spoke one sentence.

"Who are you?"

(*)

I wrote this chapter to say it officially to you guys; I'm deleting this story.

Nah, just kidding! But I am abandoning it for a little bit, so sorry. Make sure you guests keep it in your bookmarks page or fave it if you have an account, because I'm not going to be one of those bishops who completely leave their stories for years and years.

Thanks guys; bye for now!


End file.
